


Darling Melts My Heart; Like Ice Cream

by vexxedBereavement



Series: Let these dumb idiots be soft [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: "how does one tag without going on a tangent", Below 1000 Words, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Popsicles, Short & Sweet, Soft Andrew Minyard, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Summer, Texting, The Columbia House, and also neils, but personally, i beg, i once saw a fic that had a tag like, i think thats the whole point, i wish she was, neil has his blue hair, please read the other parts of the series tho, renee and neil continue to be bffs, renees not present, saw a lot of smut revolving around popsicles so i thought, she is in my heart, this is part of a series but can be read as stand alone, why not make something fluffy instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexxedBereavement/pseuds/vexxedBereavement
Summary: It is horrendously hot. Luckily Neil has a fun way to 'beat the heat'. (Thanks to Renee, of course.)
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Let these dumb idiots be soft [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819084
Kudos: 45





	Darling Melts My Heart; Like Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> wOah. uhhhh...hi? sorry i havent written anything aftg in so long. if you want a little bit of a more detailed explanation as to why that is, check the beginning notes on my fic 'Routine Makes the World go 'round'. to make it quick tho, I lost interest in AFTG. not all interest!! i still plan on writing fics for it, just focusing on other fandoms rn hehe. 
> 
> no cws! that's rare lol 
> 
> sorry this is so short. originally, it was going to be longer, but I lost interest in the idea like half-way through, so you get this shitty drabble instead. 
> 
> also no this has no smut, like the summary might suggest

Neil runs a hand through his blue hair, unsticking it from his sweaty forehead. The past few days have been insufferable, the August heat beating down on them intensely. Andrew and Neil had decided to spend the month in the comfort of the Columbia house, as a way to unwind and relax, get away from the annoying freshman/technically-sophomores-now and spend some time to themselves. The other Foxes had a few choice words about that, but Renee managed to wrangle all of them into passivity (God bless her). 

The thing about staying in the Columbia house was that it had really shitty air conditioning. The vents worked, but the air they puffed out was warm, and there wasn’t a lot of it. The two men had taken to wearing nothing but their boxers around the house, and while that often did lead to some...rather entertaining ways to spend an afternoon, today was too sticky for anything physical to sound appealing (Unless it took place in the shower, in which case, they didn’t want to up the water bill any more than they already had). 

Andrew had already bought two different box-fans while they had been staying at the house, and Neil could tell he was debating buying another whenever he walked past one of them. The couple needed a cheaper way to beat the heat or else they would waste all their savings on fans. 

Which was why Neil was currently standing in front of a grocery store. He had heard about plastic molds that you could put liquids into and freeze to make popsicles from Renee, and he just had to try it. Which was why he dawned a pink tanktop (the first shirt he wore in what felt like weeks.) pulled on some loose shorts, and hopped into the car to buy some. 

Entering the store, he stopped to stand and savor the cool air for just a few seconds before setting out to find the molds. After locating them, with the help of an employee named Sarah, he searched around the store to find some things to put in the molds. He bought all types of juice and fresh fruit for himself. He then bought chocolate milk, chocolate chips, chocolate syrup, and some bananas (the only fruit Andrew tolerated and which Neil partly believes he eats solely because Neil hates them) for Andrew. 

Neil then remembered that he had forgotten to ask Andrew if he wanted anything from the store, so he pulled out his phone and texted him. 

**To** _ Andy _

do u wnt anythng frm the store?

**From** _ Andy  _

for you to come home 

also 

stop texting like a fuck boy, it’s annoying 

**To** _ Andy  _

nvr :P

  
  


**\--**

“What did you even go to the store for?” Andrew asks, taking a grocery bag from Neil and setting it on the counter. 

“Well, Renee told me about these popsicle molds and I thought it would be a fun way to stay cool,” Neil replied, pulling the aforementioned molds out of the bag he was holding.

Andrew shakes his head and starts taking things out of bags. He eyes the chocolate products with interest and gazes at the fruit in subtle disgust. 

“You could’ve just bought actual popsicles,” Andrew says, tilting an eyebrow in question. 

“I could’ve. But this is more fun.” Neil smirks. 

\-- 

_ ( They watch the Great British Bake-off while they wait for the popsicles to freeze. Once they’re done Neil ends up staining the couch in three separate places because he let his popsicle melt, causing Andrew to force him to sit on the floor. He joins Neil shortly after though, so its a win in Neil’s book.) _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Drop a kudos and comment if you enjoyed it! (We all know validation is a writer's favorite snack)


End file.
